drillagamefandomcom-20200223-history
Ideas and Suggestions
AVOID if you have a slow internet and/or computer. This is the most edited page in this wiki. Rules This is a page where users are free to build on or add in their own ideas for Drilla. Add your name next to your idea if you would like to claim it. Please do NOT replace someone else's name with yours. Add on to it below and add your name to the side. You can add on to other's ideas but please note that they may disagree with the idea and remove it. If this happens; DO NOT start an edit war. Doing so will get you banned. If you want to review or talk about someone's idea, make a thread or comment below, please do not edit or delete anything you disagree with. Note: As unrealistic and probably-won't-be-added ideas these may be, there is no reason to start a war over it. I am not fond of some of these ideas myself, but it's not a valid reason to start a war over it. Any such negative hate on this page WILL be removed. Talk about it on the author's blog or in the comments (It's there for a reason), instead of wasting your time editing this. -Vobrandon Idea Tips Minerals If you want to make a mineral, make sure that they exist. Locations If you want to make a new location, tell how much time the grinder take to break with level 55 drill. Post a picture to show me the location if you want. Drillas Show me a picture and name if you like to add a new drilla. Clan Roles New clan roles (Owner for clan owners) They can now set admins. Admin, they can set mods, ban clan members and mods, and manage the chat. Ban Clan admins and owners can prevent a member from joining for a certain amount of time. Now you can set a reason when kicking/banning someone. Donations You should be able to send as much minerals as you want, Black Bears should let players donate crystals to others players; useful when egor or grinder in the mine. Clan Ads Clan owners should be able to promote a clan by paying crystals. The more they play, the more ads they have; lasts for 24 hours. Bidding You can go to a clan setting icon and bid crystals. Example, owner one bid 20 crystals, 2 bid 40, and 3 bid 100. Owner 2 get 2x more than owner 1, and owner 3 get 5 times. Ads The ads are put near the top of the leaderboard and in many other locations! Assistants Builder This builder will help you build the tower faster. 1 block means 2 blocks. 2 means 4, 3 means 6 and so on. He will stay for 1 day. Materials: 50 Metal nail, 30 atoms, 40 gears, 75 batteries, the green one, and 100 wires. Boosters There should be more boosters in the game. Add them here. Digging Speed WE need to lower the digging time! It took lots of people too long to drill 1 meter in deep areas. Resources Black Bears should add more resources to the game. Use this infobox to add some new items. Premium Status Premium statuses need more special perks to make it looks special. Driller Pro Early Access Testing Driller Magic Free piggy banks Driller Magic+ 1.5 Hours tower cooldown Donation Players can send a donations to the developers if they enjoy the game. The more they donate, the better. Rewards Every $5 donated, you will have a badge depending on the tier.